


Revelations

by popcornscribbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornscribbler/pseuds/popcornscribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We got an email from the girls from the musical.” Sam looked up, trying to suppress his smirk. “They’ve sent a list of fic links.”</p>
<p>Dean gets flustered over fanfiction which leads him to realise something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone actually over 10x05?? (Hint: I'm not) so I wrote this little bit of fluff. I make no promises that it's any good.

Sam is sat at the table, laptop open when Dean walks in. He drops a bottle of beer in front of him and sits down opposite. It’s been a few days since their run in with the Supernatural musical – something that’s been on Dean’s mind ever since – and Sam was finding them a new case.

At least, that’s what he was meant to be doing.

“What are you smiling at?” Dean asked, taking a sip from his beer. It was one of his smug smiles that didn’t promise anything good.

“We got an email from the girls from the musical.” Sam looked up, trying to suppress his smirk. “They’ve sent a list of fic links.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Do I want to know?”

“Maybe. Lots are about you.” Sam went back to scrolling on his laptop.

Dean put his bottle back on the table and tried to supress his curiosity. He was not interested in them. Not whatsoever. 

“… and Cas.”

Dean groaned. “Get them off the laptop. And don’t click on any, okay?” The last thing Dean wanted was his own brother reading about him and Cas doing… things. Unspecified things. He thought back to play Cas and Dean hugging, then shook his head. This was not the time to be considering this.

“I thought you were meant to be finding us a new case?” Dean said.

“I will. But listen to this one, ‘Cas and Dean confess-”

“Alright, I’m going out.” Dean stood up and picked his keys off the end table trying to ignore Sam’s shit eating grin from the corner of his eye.

\--

It was dark by the time he got back and the main room was empty – Sam must be in his room, Dean mused. He was about to follow suit when he noticed the laptop still on the table, the screen still lit. Huh. Sam must have forgot to turn it off.

Dean walked up to the laptop and was about to the close the lid when he caught sight of the screen – of his own name on the screen. And Cas’. He glanced around to check to make sure the room was empty before he looked back down at the screen. The email from Kristen was open with a long list of different titles of, what Dean assumed must be, fan fictions.

He let his eyes roam over them. There were so many. Did this many people really believe he and Cas- that they- were together?!

Dean held his hand hesitantly over the keypad. It wouldn’t hurt to simply look… would it? I mean, it was stuff written about him. He had a right to see what it said. Right?

He went to click on the least weird looking title before the bunker door slammed shut. He leapt back from the laptop, feeling like a kid being caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

Stood at the door was Cas, his trench coat dark with rain. “Hello, Dean. I’m sorry if I startled you.”

Dean stood frozen, unable to say anything. He looked from Cas to the laptop screen and desperately tried to stop the blush he could feel forming across his face.

“Oh, hey, Cas,” Sam said, entering the room. He must have heard the bunker door open. Dean instinctively slammed the laptop shut and stood partially in front of it, hoping his face didn’t betray him.

Sam frowned at him, before a small smile spread on his face. Dean went to make some sarcastic comment but Sam spoke first. 

“I’m going to go get some more beer, want anything?”

“Er, no.” Dean cleared his throat. “No, I’m good. It’s pretty bad out, though.”

“It’s alright, I’ll take the impala,” Sam said, picking up the keys and letting Cas reach the bottom of the stairs before jogging up them. “Back in a bit!” He all but ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

Cas frowned. “I’m sensing that you are both acting… strangely.”

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. He had to forget this destiel nonsense, especially with Cas around. It was making him feel weird.

“Nah, Cas, I’m just... tired. You staying the night?”

Cas seemed to think his excuse was sufficient. “Yes, if that is alright.”

“Course. Come on, I’ll fix you up a room.”

Cas followed Dean through the bunker until they reached a room a few doors down from Dean’s own. He opened the door and let them both in.

“So, you gonna be okay if I leave you to it?”

“Of course,” Cas replied, glancing around the room.

“Okay, well, see you.” Dean began to close the door before Cas interrupted him.

“Wait, Dean.” Cas shifted awkwardly in his coat. “I don’t have any night clothes.”

“Oh.”

“Could I borrow some of yours?”

Dean blinked and tried to get rid of the barrage of thoughts that entered his mind with the suggestion of Cas wearing his clothes. 

“Er, yeah, of course. Let me just, erm, right,” Dean stepped out the room and made the short trip to his own room. What should he even offer him? He thought about Cas asleep, wearing his old AC/DC t-shirt, but shook his head. No, plain clothes would be less conspicuous, especially if Sam saw. He returned to Cas’ room with a plain white t-shirt and some blue cotton trousers.

Dean pushed the door open and stalled. Cas had taken off his coat, left draped over the back of the chair in the corner, and loosened his tie, his white shirt halfway unbuttoned. Dean tried to avert his eyes from the part of his chest that was visible; Cas without his trademark trench coat on looked almost naked, so this was a whole other level.

Cas realised he was staring and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. “I thought I would take a shower. I haven’t had the luxury in… well, too long.”

“No, right, that’s… fine,” Dean ignored images of Cas in the shower and held out his clothes. Cas took them and smiled.

“Thanks, Dean. I really appreciate you letting me stay.”

Something about that made Dean’s heart feel heavy. “You don’t need to thank me.” This was their home, Cas included. He thought back to when he had told Cas to leave the bunker because of Ezekiel, and his chest tightened. “You know you’re always welcome here, right, Cas? That this is your home too?”

Cas’ eyes widened a little, his hands tightening around the clothes. Then he smiled. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean felt a mix of emotions running through him, and came upon a revelation. He wanted him to stay. He wanted him to always stay. 

Unsure where this act of bravery came from, Dean closed the gap between them and placed his lips on his. Cas stayed still for a moment, that split-second was all that Dean needed to feel the panic rise up at the thought of what he was doing, before Cas leaned forward, pushing against him. Their kiss was gentle and tentative. 

After a while, Dean pulled back, their hot breath mingling between them, unable to stop his dopey smile. 

Now this was an interpretation he could definitely get on board with.


End file.
